


Drunk Times with Jeff

by Dragonmaid02



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Biting, Creepypasta, F/M, Lemon, M/M, Other, Smut, sexy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 12:10:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15729138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonmaid02/pseuds/Dragonmaid02
Summary: You get drunk and fuck him willingly for the first time.





	Drunk Times with Jeff

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a whole story but barely any of it is in writing so far so have a lemon

You took another swig off the bottle and coughed a little, chugging a glass of water. Jeff was across the floor, his own bottle held upside down, the dark liquid disappearing down his throat. He had taken a few drinks before he set it down. He winced, but didn't cough or chase it.

You had become drunk a while ago, but it was so much better to forget as many nights as possible like this. His eyes stuck to you from across the room. You lit another menthol, leaning your head back on the bed so you could ignore him. Everything was so weird during times like this. He's still horribly unpredictable. You never know if he'll come back to chock slam you, fuck you, or just sit down and drink. Usually its a combination. Tonight he was drinking. And he brought back a bottle for you.

You took a drag, then a swig, and coughed out the smoke. It felt horrible but it reminded you that you were still human, even if he wasn't. Glanced at him through your dirty hair. He was still staring at you. His blue locked with your (e/c) and your stupid, drunk ass told you to get closer.

Not looking away, and not letting go of the cigarette or the gin, you shuffled on your knees until you were sitting in front of him on the floor. Neither of you said anything, you just took another drag. He put the tip of his cigarette at yours, and you took a drag at the same time, his lighting off yours. You blew your smoke up, and he blew his in your face. You wrinkled your nose, and waved it away.

 

The stereo he kept constantly playing was quiet in the background, and you swayed your head to it, feeling loose and fuzzy. You looked down at the bottle in your hand, and remembered the last party you had been to. It had been a few months before you were stupid enough to get dragged here. You remembered feeling exactly this, and laying back, letting some chick do a body shot off you, and take a lime from your mouth. 

"Do you wanna do a body shot?" The word were out before you thought of saying them, and you almost looked as confused as him, before he sat up.

"This some trick?" You shook you head and laid back, pulling your shirt past the bottom of your ribs. There was finally a scar where Masky ripped out the piercing that had been in your belly button. You watched him as he stared at your face, looking suspicious, then down you body. "I don't believe you."

 

Your brows furrowed and you rolled your eyes. "Whatever," you grunted, sitting up, only to be pushed back down. He was sloppy about pouring his shot.

It went all over your stomach and then the floor, but he just leaned down without reacting. He sipped the liquor out of your belly button, slurping. You looked down sharply when he licked a stripe from your panties to you belly button. You watched him put his hands on your hips and start licking the liquor off your stomach, his legs straddling your knees. You could smell caramel, and you looked to his bottle. Caramel R&R sat there, next to your almost gone gin. Your eyes snapped back to his. He was looking at you now, licking lazy stripes across your stomach and then your hip-

You moaned. His teeth dug in a little and he sucking harshly, trying to get a hickey to show up. Your breathing was suddenly heavy and you were glad your cigarette went out because you dropped it. HE bit harder, and harder every few seconds, scrapping his teeth along your hip. You arched your back when he bit down again, and grabbed his hair. Your mind was already fuzzy as hell, and it made you feel so good.

"Fuck......" you whispered, moaning again. You gripped his hair harder as he kept sucking and biting, and he outright growled before pulling off. He didn't look mad, per se, but... Annoyed? You couldn't tell, you could just tell you were wet and drunk and he was right there looking like that and you shocked yourself by pulling him down so you could bite his shoulder and rake your nails down his bare arms.

He growled again and you bit down harder, sucking a bruise onto his skin. Your legs wrapped around his hips easily, and then you were suddenly on the bed and you could definitely feel him through the jeans he wore. You kept going, raking nails down his back and grinding against him. He was panting and grunting in your ear, then he ripped away to almost tear the shirt off you. His hands played with your boobs, and he dipped his head to suck on one of them, keeping his hand on your other.

You arched up, but he pushed you back down. "Just fuck me already," you whined, trying to arch up again. He pushed you down again, but pulled back to slid his jeans down enough. His dick was fully hard and you could see the precum he smeared when he pulled off his pants. Looking at how big he was you realized, this was the first time you actually looked at him, then he was pushing into you so fast and fuck fuck fuck, yes, oh my god-

"Say my name." He was already out of breath when he growled in your ear. "Say my fuckin-"

You were already panting and whining into his neck when he said it. Tightening your legs around his hips, and you started babbling breathy nonsense in his ear.

"Fuck, Jeff, yes yes yes, jeff, you feel so good, fuck-" Your voice went high pitched when he bit that spot, right between your neck and shoulder and your eyes rolled back as you melted under him. Your nails dug into his back. A sudden orgasm rocked your body, and you could feel yourself arch into him and go so rigid. He kept going- dear god, fuck-

Once you came down a little, he was still fucking you hard. You were a mess, moaning into his ear, your nails all over his back, you couldn't stop whispering nonsense. He had made ribbons your side with his nails and it looked like an animal attacked your neck. All at once you could feel him going deeper, and his breath was so loud before he buried himself in you, then again, and a few more thrusts then he was so still, panting hard against your shoulder. His head was on the pillow, his hair a curtain.

Almost immediately you fell asleep from the alcohol and exhaustion.


End file.
